


There Must Be Something in the Water

by emilywritesfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: Clarke always thought that she and Bellamy would be the first one of their friend group to have kids. They were the first of their friend group to get married – Harper and Monty were the only ones even engaged yet, and no one else was married. She thinks that she isn't ready for kids yet, so when Raven announces that she and Murphy are having a baby, Clarke is surprised to find that she feel jealous. Maybe she wants kids sooner than she thought.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	There Must Be Something in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Princess_Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Blake/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by [@slyth-princess](https://slyth-princess.tumblr.com/) through t100fic-for-blm. (If you want more info, our carrd is [here!](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/)). I hope you like it!

By the time that she and Bellamy had been married three years, Clarke was used to people asking when they were going to have a baby. They were the first of their friend group to get married – Harper and Monty were the only ones even engaged yet, and no one else was married – and they liked to poke fun at how young she and Bellamy had gotten married by asking when a “little Blake” would be on the way. The only person worse about asking when Clarke was going to have a baby than her friends was her mother. 

Abby couldn’t wait to be a grandmother. She had always said that it had been enough trouble trying to have Clarke that one was enough, but Clarke knew that she wished that she had been able to have more. 

Clarke figured that she’d be the first one of her friend group to have a baby too. She figured that about the time that everyone else started wanting to settle down, she’d probably want to have a baby; she didn’t have to spend her time looking for someone, and could move onto the ‘baby’ part of getting married and settling down. 

So Clarke was very surprised, to say the least, when Raven announced that she was pregnant. Raven, of all people, was going to be the first one to have a baby; Raven, who hadn’t had a boyfriend for longer than three months in the past six years, was going to have a baby. It wasn’t fair.

“You’re what?!” Octavia said, slack jawed. 

“Pregnant, knocked up, having a baby, bun in the oven,” Raven said. “That’s about all of the metaphors I know about being pregnant.”

“How?” Octavia sputtered, “who?”

“Murphy.” Raven pointed. “And if you don’t already know how babies are made, I’m not going to be the one to explain _that_ to you.”

Clarke finally collected herself. “Congratulations! I think?” Neither Raven nor Murphy seemed particularly excited about breaking the news, but they also didn’t seem to be feeling any strong emotion at all.

“Thanks,” Raven said, “we’re happy, just surprised.”

“Back up,” Jasper said. “ _Murphy?_ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Murphy said.

Harper elbowed Jasper. “He just means that we didn’t know you two were...sleeping together.”

“Really?” Murphy said, “we thought it was obvious.”

“It was not,” Octavia said.

“It’s been going on for months,” Murphy said.

Raven elbowed him.

“How far along are you?” Bellamy asked.

“Seven weeks.”

Clarke stared out the passenger window on the drive home from Octavia and Lincoln’s house. She hadn’t expected to feel… jealous, when Raven had announced that she was pregnant. 

“What’s up?” Bellamy asked, pulling her back to reality.

“Nothing,” Clarke said, shaking her head, trying to rid the jealousy from her mind.

“Really?” Bellamy said, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s not a big deal,” Clarke said.

“Are you sure?”

Clarke sighed. “When Raven announced that she was pregnant, I kind of felt… jealous.” She was embarrassed to admit it, even to Bellamy.

“Oh,” Bellamy said. After a moment he added, “I thought you weren’t ready to have kids.”

“I thought I wasn’t, but-” she shrugged.

The car was silent for a few moments.

“Do you want-”

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

* * *

Clarke thought about it a lot over the next three days. The question of if she wanted a baby hung over her head. On one hand, Clarke wasn’t where she wanted to be with work; she knew that she was _this_ close to getting moved to a school that was much closer to where she and Bellamy lived. Not to mention that she and Bellamy had been talking about listing their house. And Bellamy worked a lot of long hours; he was hoping to be promoted by the end of the year, but he was up against some pretty good detectives, so he had to work hard to even be considered.

But on the other hand, Clarke really wanted a baby. She yearned to feel her stomach swell, hold a tiny baby in her arms, and watch Bellamy fall in love with them. Bellamy would make a great father. The thought of him holding a child that was half her, half him, made her melt. He had been ready for kids for years; probably a side effect of him being older than her. He had always respected her decision not to rush into having kids, but she knew that if she changed her mind, he wouldn’t have any objections.

She decided to broach the subject after dinner, when she and Bellamy were watching the news. 

“I want to have a baby.” Okay, maybe she should have eased him into it, but this way was quicker.

Bellamy’s head snapped to look at her. “What?”

“I want to have a baby,” Clarke repeated.

“Wait really?” Bellamy’s grin went practically from ear to ear. “I thought that you’d decide that you still weren’t ready. I figured that you’d think it wasn’t the right time.”

Clarke shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. I really, really want a baby.”

Bellamy crashed his lips into hers, pushing her back so she was laying on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Clarke all but laughed.

“Why wait?” Bellamy shrugged. He pressed his lips against hers.

It was only a moment before Clarke was wholeheartedly kissing him back.

He was right; why wait? Clarke had been off birth control for over a year because it had wreaked havoc on her hormones, so all they had to do was forgo a condom, and they were in business.

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Clarke asked between kisses.

“Too far,” Bellamy breathed back.

“We’re going to conceive this baby on a couch?”

“If we’re lucky.” Bellamy leaned in to kiss her again, but pulled back at the last second. “Unless you don’t want to. We can go to the bedroom.”

“As long as you put a baby in me, I don’t really care where it happens.” Clarke reached up to pull him into a sloppy kiss.

* * *

Clarke felt a little silly sitting in her bathroom, waiting for the results from a pregnancy test. Even though she and Bellamy had been going at it almost every day for the past three weeks since she told him that she wanted a baby, Clarke knew she probably wasn’t pregnant. It could take up to a year for her to become pregnant, or longer. 

But there were signs that Clarke couldn’t ignore. She was exhausted all the time, which wasn’t the weirdest thing in the world. Her breasts were tender, but it was possible that was PMS. The biggest sign, though, was her period. Ever since she had gone off birth control, Clarke’s period had been every 32 days, like clockwork. It was now day 36, and nothing. 

So, Clarke had gone to the drugstore on her way home from work to pick herself up some pregnancy tests. She had gotten a few, because she knew that she probably wasn’t pregnant. 

She glanced at her phone before taking a deep breath and dropping it into the pocket of her sweater. The designated three minutes was up. Clarke flipped the test over. Pregnant. 

Holy shit. 

Clarke stared at it for a moment before she opened the cupboard under the sink to grab another test.

Had she really gotten pregnant on her first month trying? Clarke had heard other teachers at her school complain about how long it took them to get pregnant, and it had taken Clarke one try. 

She peed on the other stick, capped it, and put it on the counter. After washing her hands again, Clarke pulled out her phone. There was a text from Bellamy asking if she wanted him to pick anything up for dinner. 

Holy shit she was going to have to tell Bellamy. He was going to be over the moon. 

Clarke could barely put a cohesive thought together, so she shoved her phone back in her pocket. She would answer him later, after she saw the results of the other test and wrapped her head around the fact that she was going to be a mom. 

Clarke flipped the second test over. Pregnant.

She was going to be a mom. Bellamy was going to be a dad. They were going to have a baby. 

Clarke pulled out her phone.

**Clarke:** Yea, you can get whatever you want.

She would need the time before he got home to figure out how she was going to tell him.

* * *

Clarke’s car wasn’t in the garage when Bellamy pulled in, which was weird. She hadn’t told him that she was going anywhere. 

He grabbed the pizza off the passenger seat and brought it inside. He put it on the kitchen counter and was about to text Clarke when he heard the garage door opening. A minute later, Clarke walked through the door. 

“Where were you?” Bellamy asked.

“I went to the store,” Clarke said, hiding a bag behind her back.

“What did you get?” Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the bag.

“It’s a surprise.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her.

“Just, go back to the kitchen so I can get it ready, then you can see.”

Bellamy gave her a suspicious look, but turned and went into the kitchen. He had no idea what she would be surprising him with. Other than birthdays, Christmas, and sometimes their anniversary, they didn’t do surprises.

He grabbed a plate and a piece of pizza, and sat down at the table to wait for Clarke. 

Bellamy had finished his piece by the time Clarke entered the kitchen, holding a sparkly blue gift bag.

“Open it.” She held it out to him. Clarke was grinning from ear to ear, which Bellamy thought was both cute and suspicious.

He took the gift from her with an amused smile. Bellamy pulled the tissue paper out and saw that it was a mug. He almost dropped it when he pulled it out and saw what it said: Best Dad in the Universe. 

“No,” he said, looking up at Clarke with wide eyes.

Clarke was grinning and nodding vigorously. “I’m pregnant.”

Bellamy launched himself up to wrap his arms around Clarke and spin her around. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered under his breath, putting Clarke down. Clarke was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Holy shit. 

“When did you find out?” Bellamy asked, his mind going a mile a minute. “How far along are you?”

“I only found out half an hour ago,” Clarke laughed.

“Have you called the doctor?”

“Not yet.”

“We need to do that. And you need some prenatal vitamins. We’ll have to figure out the nursery, and how will we tell Octavia? Your mom? Our friends?”

Clarke laughed. “Bellamy, slow down. We have time.”

“I know.” Bellamy smiled at her. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

“It will be perfect.” Clarke took Bellamy’s hands. “We’re going to have a baby.” She all but jumped up and down, looking like she was over the moon.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy waited until Clarke was 12 weeks to tell people, other than Abby, of course. They didn’t even tell Octavia, because Bellamy didn’t completely trust that she wouldn’t tell their friends, who would then tell the rest of the world. Clarke still wasn’t convinced that she had _actually_ gotten pregnant on her first try, but once the 12 week mark came and went, she started to accept that this was really happening. 

They decided to tell Octavia first. She would probably be mad that they hadn’t told her earlier, so the least they could do was make sure that she knew before all of their friends did. 

Octavia arrived early for ‘family’ dinner, as she always did when Bellamy and Clarke were hosting. She had no qualms about being annoying or overstaying her welcome at their house. She was _actual_ family after all. Clarke and Bellamy didn’t really mind either, usually because she helped with cooking. Even when she didn’t, she just sat on their couch and watched tv. 

Clarke had bought her a shirt that said “I’m the aunt” on it, which she made sure to wrap before Octavia arrived. 

When Clarke handed Octavia the present, she looked very suspicious. “What’s going on?” Octavia asked.

“Just open it,” Bellamy said. Clarke snaked her hand into his and he squeezed it in response. 

Octavia, never one to be delicate, ripped open the wrapping paper. When she unfolded the shirt and read what it said, she squealed. “OH MY GOD!” She all but threw the shirt onto the couch and threw her arms around Clarke and Bellamy. “YOU’RE PREGNANT!” She pulled away. “When did this happen? Since when were you even trying?”

“I’m, uh, twelve weeks,” Clarke said, bracing herself for the backlash from not telling her earlier. “We started trying around the time Raven announced that she’s pregnant.”

“Twelve weeks and you didn’t tell me?!” Octavia said.

“Sorry, but we didn’t want the whole world to find out,” Bellamy told her.

“I wouldn’t have said anything,” Octavia pouted. 

Bellamy gave her a skeptical look. Clarke was glad that Bellamy was there. Their relationship was a uniquely sibling one, where Bellamy could tell Octavia that she was a terrible liar, and she wouldn’t be offended.

“Fine, maybe I’m not the best at keeping secrets.” Octavia squealed again. “But I can’t believe that you’re pregnant! And with Raven too, there’s going to be so many babies!”

“We’re going to tell everyone else today, so keep quiet about this when they get here,” Bellamy said, giving her a pointed look.

“My lips are sealed.” Octavia mimed zipping her lips and throwing out the key. She was still grinning from ear to ear. 

Octavia stayed quiet about the big news as their friends arrived, though Clarke could see that she was dying for everyone else to know. Clarke hadn’t doubted that she would keep the secret; she wasn’t mean, just a very excitable person. 

Clarke had to admit that it was hard for herself to keep the secret until everyone arrived. She and Bellamy had been hiding it for so long, and it was nice to finally let the metaphorical cat out of the bag. 

Once everyone had arrived, and were sitting on their couches, waiting for dinner to be ready, Clarke laced her hands with Bellamy and gave him a look, silently asking if it was time to tell everyone.

He gave her a small nod and squeezed her hand. 

“Bellamy and I have something we want to tell you guys,” Clarke said. Everyone turned to look at her. They all looked a bit suspicious; except Octavia, of course, who looked about ready to explode with excitement.

Clarke could barely contain her own excitement as she said “I’m pregnant!”

Octavia squealed, again.

“Congratulations!” Raven exclaimed. She pushed herself up off the couch to pull Clarke into a hug as best she could, a hard feat at six-months pregnant. 

Her friends were, understandably, not as surprised as they had been with Raven’s announcement. They’d been waiting for a baby Blake for years. 

Clarke got a hug from everyone at least once, and answered what felt like half a million questions. It was a bit exhausting, but at the end of the day, Clarke knew that this baby was going to be surrounded by so much love.

* * *

It was a bit weird to plan and execute a baby shower while pregnant. It gave Clarke a lot of ideas of what she wanted, and did not want, for her own baby shower. But this wasn’t her baby shower. It was Raven’s. So, Clarke, with the help of Octavia, did everything she knew that Raven would want. 

It was a fairly small affair. Just, Clarke, Octavia, Harper, Abby, and, of course, Raven were in attendance. 

Bellamy, Murphy, Monty, and Jasper were doing… something. Bellamy had been vague, and Clarke had been too busy trying to pull everything together to notice that she had no idea what they were doing. 

Clarke almost forgot that she didn’t know what the boys were doing, until they burst in, a couple hours into the event. 

“What’s going on?!” Octavia looked angry at the boys’ appearance. She had been the one to tell Murphy to make himself scarce, since the baby shower was taking over the apartment that he and Raven now shared.

“I have something to say!” Murphy exclaimed, a bit too loudly to be completely sober.

Bellamy shot Clarke an apologetic look.

Murphy marched over to the chair where Raven was sitting, in the middle of opening gifts. 

Raven was staring at him, bewildered.

“Raven.” He grabbed her hand and got on one knee.

Raven’s eyes went wide. Octavia gasped audibly and Clarke instinctively covered her mouth in surprise at what was happening.

“You and this baby are the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me,” Murphy continued. “I never thought I would love someone the way I love you. Marry me.”

Tears welled up in Raven’s eyes, and for a split second Clarke thought she might say no, before Raven started nodding vigorously. 

“Yes!” She threw herself into Murphy’s arms. “Yes!” 

Abby started clapping, and soon everyone else joined in. 

“The ring,” Bellamy called out.

“Oh right,” Murphy said. He let go of Raven and reached into his pocket to fish out a jewelry box. He opened it up and slid the ring onto Raven’s finger. 

The next twenty minutes were spent fawning over Raven and Murphy, before Octavia kicked the boys out again so that they could continue the baby shower. 

Raven finished opening her gifts, but the rest of the baby shower, which admittedly wasn’t much, was scrapped in favour of discussing the upcoming wedding. Understandably, it was all Raven wanted to talk about.

Clarke was happy for her friend. Never in a million years would she have thought that Raven and Murphy would end up together, but they made each other happy, and that’s all anyone could ask for.

* * *

The appointment where she and Bellamy could find out if they were having a boy or a girl was a few days after Raven’s baby shower. They had discussed for a while if they wanted to find out, and had decided that they would rather know early; no point in delaying it.

Bellamy didn’t always go to the appointments with her, but he took the afternoon off for this one. 

Clarke held her breath and squeezed Bellamy’s hand as they waited for the ultrasound technician to find the right angle.

“Congratulations,” the tech said. “You’re having a baby girl.”

Once they told everyone that they were having a girl, everyone started suggesting names.

“This is why we’re not telling anyone,” Murphy said one day, after Clarke complained about it while she was at Raven and Murphy's apartment.

“Do you guys know?” Clarke asked. 

“Nope,” Murphy said.

“He would tell everyone if we knew.” Raven poked at Murphy playfully.

“Would not,” Murphy said. He turned back to Clarke. “We just don’t feel the need to know.”

“Do you guys have a name?” Raven asked. “You don’t have to tell us what it is.”

“We don’t.” Clarke sighed. They’d been tossing names back and forth ever since they found out they were having a baby. “Nothing seems to fit. Do you guys have a name?”

Raven nodded. “But we’re not telling you.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

* * *

Once Raven’s baby shower was out of the way, Clarke was able to fully focus on getting ready for her own baby. And now that they knew that they were having a girl, Clarke’s excitement only grew.

Clarke was still four months away from having her, but there was no harm in starting early.

The first thing she and Bellamy did was move everything out of the spare bedroom. Well, Bellamy moved things out of the spare bedroom, and Clarke _tried_ to move things. Bellamy wouldn’t let her. She finally relented and started to just tell him where she wanted things to go. 

Once everything was out, Clarke and Bellamy stood in the empty room.

“Should we paint?” Clarke asked.

“We can.”

“I think it should be yellow.”

They went to Home Depot after lunch to look at paint swatches. 

Bellamy let Clarke take the lead on picking the colour. She was the art teacher after all. Clarke appreciated it. Bellamy didn’t understand how she could have a vision about what a room could look like, but he respected it. 

After studying the yellow swatches for a few minutes, Clarke picked out a few and handed them to Bellamy. 

“These are the ones I’m leaning towards. Which do you like?”

“They all look yellow to me.”

“But what yellow do you like more?”

Bellamy studied the swatches. “This one is too mustard-y.” He pointed at the first swatch.

“Alright.” Clarke was happy that he was helping her. She took the swatch from him and put it back on the shelf. “How ‘bout those three?”

“This one is my least favourite.” 

Clarke took the swatch and put it back on the shelf.

Bellamy stared at the last two swatches. “I honestly don’t know if I can choose between these two.” He handed them to Clarke.

She studied them for a few seconds before discarding one and holding the other up to Bellamy. “I think this one.”

They bought the paint and brought it home. It annoyed Clarke to no end that she wasn’t allowed to help Bellamy paint the soon-to-be nursery, but she knew it was for the best. She already had to avoid all of the paint at school, so this made her itch to get her hands on some and paint something. She knew it wasn’t safe for the baby, though, and that was the most important thing.

* * *

Clarke was at school when she got the text that Raven was in labour. It was from a seemingly panicked Murphy, she assumed from his less-than-stellar spelling, which had never been great to begin with. 

She texted Bellamy.

**Clarke:** Raven’s in labour!

**Bellamy:** I’m also in the groupchat, haha

**Clarke:** Sorry, I’m just excited

Baby Murphy was born just as school ended. Clarke raced home to meet up with Bellamy, then the two of them headed to the hospital to meet them. 

Murphy met them in the hallway. He looked disheveled, but was practically beaming.

“Congratulations!” Clarke said, pulling him into a hug. “How’s baby?”

“He’s good.” Murphy said. He pulled away.

“He?” Clarke asked, as Bellamy gave Murphy a congratulatory clap on the shoulder.

“Shit,” Murphy said. He ran a hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled than before. “I don’t know if Raven wanted me to say.”

“She’ll get over it,” Clarke said. “Can we meet him?”

“Yea, of course.” Murphy brought them into Raven’s room.

Raven looked, understandably, tired, but she was absolutely glowing. She was holding a small bundle. Clarke could barely believe that he was so small.

“I heard you ruin the surprise.” Raven almost laughed as she said it.

“Sorry,” Murphy said. He walked over to her bedside. “I’m just so excited.”

“You’re almost as bad as Octavia,” Raven said.

Bellamy laughed.

“I don’t know how you two are related,” Raven said to him. “You’re like a vault, but telling her is as good as telling the world.”

“We’re only half-siblings,” Bellamy laughed.

The baby let out a cry, bringing their attention back to the reason Clarke and Bellamy were there.

“Do you want to hold him?” Raven asked.

Clarke nodded.

Raven held him up to Murphy, who, with a delicacy Clarke had never seen in him before, took him and brought him over to Clarke. 

Clarke stared down at him and she cradled him in her arms. “What’s his name?” She looked up at Murphy and Raven.

Murphy looked at Raven.

“Elijah Murphy,” Raven said.

“You didn’t hyphenate,” Bellamy joked.

Out of everyone they knew, Raven was the person Clarke thought most likely to hyphenate her kids’ names. 

“We decided not to inflict that on our children,” Raven said.

“Children?” Bellamy said, emphasizing the plural nature of the word.

“We’ll see,” Raven said. 

Holding Elijah only made Clarke even more excited and impatient to meet her own child; and seeing Bellamy holding him made her heart melt.

Clarke started her maternity leave a week before her due date. If it had been up to Bellamy, she would have started it much earlier, but Clarke had insisted that she could work up to her due date. Their compromise was that she took it a week early. 

Clarke used the extra time to really lean in to the nesting urges that she was getting. She periodically visited Raven and Elijah or took time to eat something or nap, but she was wholly focused on making sure that everything was ready for the baby. 

On Saturday, two days before her due date, Clarke and Bellamy were invited over to Raven and Murphy’s apartment for the monthly ‘family’ dinner. 

Clarke couldn’t sleep anyways, so she got up early, and managed to clean the main floor bathroom, mop the kitchen, take a nap, and vacuum the entire house before she and Bellamy had to leave.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy asked in the car. He had been on edge for weeks, waiting for her to go into labour.

“Fine.” Clarke brushed some hair out of her face. 

“You sure?”

“Yep. Same as I’ve felt for the past week.” She’d been having a lot of braxton-hicks contractions. The first time they had happened, Clarke had texted her mom in a panic. Her mom had assured her that if they weren’t coming at regular intervals she had nothing to worry about, so Clarke had tried her best not to worry. So far, her contractions hadn’t been regular at all.

When they got to Raven and Murphy’s apartment building, Bellamy raced around the car to open the car door for Clarke.

“You really don’t have to do that for me,” Clarke said. Secretly, she did appreciate it. It was nice to be waited on every once in a while; but that didn’t mean that she needed him to do it. 

They headed into the building. 

Octavia greeted at the door. She threw her arms around Clarke. “You look about ready to pop!”

“I am,” Clarke laughed, wrapping her arms around her sister-in-law.

“How many days?” Octavia pulled away.

“Two, according to her due date.”

Octavia threw her arms around Bellamy, who hugged her back. After a moment, she pulled away. “Have you two figured out a name?” She looked between Clarke and Bellamy.

“Not yet,” Bellamy said.

“You’re running out of time.” Raven walked out of the kitchen, Elijah cradled in her arms.

“We know,” Clarke sighed. They had been searching for a name for months, and it still felt like they were no closer to finding her a name as they had been six months ago. The only progress they had made was ruling out _a lot_ of names. Nothing seemed quite right.

They headed into the living room, where Jasper, Harper, and Monty were seated. 

“I still think you should reconsider using the name Jasper.” Jasper had apparently been able to overhear their conversation. 

Harper smiled and rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

“We’re having a girl,” Clarke said. 

“Jasper can be a girl’s name.”

“Leave them alone,” Monty said, as if he hadn’t suggested the name ‘Monty’. He, at least, had let it go when Bellamy had immediately vetoed that idea. 

As they cycled through all of the normal topics of conversation throughout the evening – Harper and Monty’s impending wedding, Elijah, how Clarke was doing – Clarke started getting more and more uncomfortable. 

She was having contractions. At first Clarke just brushed them off, but then they kept happening. She discreetly checked the time on her phone. Shit. They were coming at ten minute intervals. 

Bellamy, seemingly noticing Clarke’s discomfort, leaned over. “You okay?” he whispered.

Clarke turned to whisper back. “I think that I’m, um, in labour.”

Bellamy’s eyes all but popped out of his head. It would have been comical if Clarke wasn’t internally panicking. 

Murphy seemed to notice the exchange. “Everything alright, Blake?” He said it in a teasing tone, but there was a hint of concern there.

Everyone turned to look at him. Bellamy opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again and looked at Clarke, panic in his eyes.

“I think I’m in labour,” Clarke repeated. 

Murphy was the first one to regain his composure. “Holy shit.”

Octavia squealed.

“What’s going on?” Harper asked.

“I’m having contractions ten minutes apart, for about the past hour or so.”

“An hour!” Bellamy exclaimed. 

“That sounds like labour,” Raven confirmed. It was both comforting and worry inducing hearing that from her. On one hand, it felt good to be right; on the other hand, holy shit she was about to have a baby.

The room erupted into chaos.

Raven was the only person who remained completely calm. She tried to grab everyone’s attention a few times. “HEY!” She finally yelled. 

Elijah started crying and Raven rocked him back and forth.

“This isn’t helping Clarke.” Raven glared at everyone. “She needs to go to the hospital. So either do something to help or shut up and sit down.”

Clarke appreciated the advocacy. The chaos was not helping.

After Raven’s admonishing, no one seemed to know what to do or say.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Bellamy, take Clarke to the hospital. Clarke, do you need anything? Anything from your house?”

“Um, I need my hospital bag,” Clarke said.

“Monty,” Raven delegated, “go to their house and get Clarke’s hospital bag.”

He got up, followed by Harper and Jasper. Bellamy tossed the house keys to him. 

“What do I do?” Octavia asked.

“Call Abby,” Raven told her. “Anyone else?” 

Clarke shook her head.

“Alright. Get going.”

Bellamy helped Clarke up and steered them towards the door. 

Clarke didn’t realize until she was already checked in that everyone had followed them to the hospital. She had expected Monty to show up with their hospital bag, but he was the last person to arrive.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked Octavia.

“Waiting for the baby.”

“It’s going to be _hours_.”

“Octavia,” Bellamy warned.

Raven and Murphy, holding Elijah’s baby-carrier, hurried in from the hallway.

“What are _you two_ doing here?” Clarke was bewildered. 

“Waiting for the baby.” Raven said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pulled off her scarf.

Their nurse walked into the room. “What is going on?” 

“We’re waiting for the baby,” Octavia said. 

The nurse glanced at Clarke. “Well, you guys can wait in the waiting room.” She started ushering them out. 

As soon as she got them out and came back, Monty came in.

“Sir-”

“It’s okay, he has our bag.” 

Monty handed the bag to Bellamy. “I’ll join everyone else in the waiting room.”

Twelve hours later, their friends were still in the waiting room. They had all left to go home and get some rest, but had returned in the morning to continue to wait.

“Raven says you’ll have the baby soon and she doesn’t want to miss it.” Bellamy read from his phone.

Raven wasn’t far off. Clarke was nine centimetres, last time the nurse checked, and, even with the epidural, Clarke wasn’t sure how much longer she could do this.

Bellamy had spent most of the past couple hours talking to her through breathing exercises, but Clarke had to admit that she liked his new approach, of trying to take her mind off things, much more.

Even after it was decided that Clarke was ready to start pushing, it took another 45 minutes for their daughter to be brought into the world, kicking and screaming. 

She was the most beautiful sight Clarke had ever seen. From the moment her daughter was laid on her chest, Clarke couldn’t keep her eyes off her. 

After all of the fanfare was over, and it was just Clarke, Bellamy, and their daughter, they sat in Clarke’s hospital bed, staring at her in awe.

There was a buzz from Bellamy’s pocket. He pulled out his phone. “They want to know if they can see her.”

“Not yet.”

Bellamy shoved his phone back into his pocket, not bothering to reply.

“I have an idea for a name.” Clarke didn’t look up from their daughter.

“What is it?” Bellamy asked.

“Madi.”

Bellamy stared at their daughter in silence for a moment. “Madi,” he repeated. “I like it.”

Clarke smiled. “I guess we finally found a name.” 

“I guess we did.” Bellamy smiled back. He put his arm around Clarke, who leaned into his side. There was another buzz from Bellamy’s pocket.

“We should probably let them in,” Clarke said.

“They’ll survive a few more minutes.” Bellamy pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

Sitting there, in Clarke’s hospital bed, holding her daughter in her arms, with the love of her life next to her, Clarke was sure that she was the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! You can find me [here](https://ruggedmurphy.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
